Vernon Payne
Vernon Payne is a male tribute from District 5 who belongs to Can't think on a decent username right now. Do not steal information, as he belongs to the user who made him. He is also the twenty-first tribute ever created by Can't think on a descent username right now. He is district partners with Asteria Ghanis. "Oh, really? That's sweet. I'll keep that in my mind when my hands get dyed red with your blood." - Vernon Payne Vernon Payne Name: Vernon Payne Age: 12 District: Five Gender: Male Weapons: Vernon is only 12, and lacks weaponry knowledge. He doesn't have a good physical, being slightly fat, but overall weak, so his choices are highly limited. Vernon, though, never showed remorse at all, so if it came down to a choice, considering his physical, he wouldn't be able to carry a heavy weapon, so he relies on a knife, and on a net to trap other tributes before stabbing them. Personality: Vernon is nothing more than na unpleasant, spoiled child. He doesn’t smile often, and doesn’t miss any opportunity of offending someone, but a few people didn’t give up on him. He is selfish and manipulative, often pretending to be child-ish towards other people, but the true Vernon is an ignorant, bratty child, but most of all he is extremely ungrateful for everything good that happened in his life. Vernon also has a weird addiction to cats. He tries to act like them, and is highly sneaky and stealthy, just like one. He has a reasonable number of them in his house. Backstory: Vernon was born to a loving, rich family from District 5. His parents loved him, and he was the fourth and youngest child in the family. The older child, Lucius, was basically a whole-example for Vernon, who would always follow him. As Vernon grew up, he started abusing his older brothers, tricking them sadistically and laughing at their injuries. Vernon was always the kind of child who would earn amusement by suffering from others, but most of all, his siblings could see something on his eyes that nobody else could. Bloodthirst. ---- Vernon finds himself on the kitchen of his house, a bloody knife on his hand.He looks down, and sees his older brother crouched over on the ground, the huge cut on his chest dyeing his white shirt red. - Vernon... - The miserable boy says. - Yer brother? Vernon replies, in a rather child-ish tone. This is Vernon. The kind of person who would be "bubbly" even in the most sadistic and unconfortabe momments. - Why? The question, almost a whisper, was almost lost to the noise of the wind, but Vernon could hear it. - Dear brother, this question surprises me. I saw it. - Vernon replies, a grin on his face. - I saw you in the black market. I'm pretty sure daddy wouldn't like... problems in your family. So i'm eliminating the problem. And that was the last thing his brother heard. Vernon walked away, not even caring about getting rid of his body. Who would suspect that the murderer was the innocent Vernon? After that day, Vernon's life did not change at all. One of his brothers was thought to be the murderer and was executed, and Vernon continued to live his life as usual. VernonReaping.png|Vernon at the Reaping. VernonArena.png|Vernon in the arena. VernonVictor.png|Vernon as a victor. Games Entered in So far, Vernon wasn't in any games, but he will be in one soon. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 5 Category:Reaped